Legenda KupuKupu Emas
by Shinichi Kudo 44
Summary: Ran menceritakan sebuah dongeng kepada Ayumi yang belum tidur, yaitu dongeng legenda Kupi-Kupu Emas yang menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan pria yang bernama Shinichi Kudo. RnR please! Last chapter update! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hello minnaa ~ this is my 2nd fic!

**Legenda Kupu-kupu emas**

**Detektif Conan ©Aoyama Gosho**

**Legenda kupu-kupu emas ©Shinichi Kudo 44**

**Genre: ROMANCE, (little) Hurt & Comfort**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, kata2 tak sesuai EYD**

**Legenda Kupu-Kupu Emas**

Pada suatu hari, grup detektif cilik sedang meninap di rumah professor Agasa. Ran juga ikut menginap..

Pada saat semuanya ingin tidur, Ayumi berkata "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada yang membacakan dongeng untukku.." Ran yang mendengarnyapun berkata "Baiklah Ayumi-chan.. Kak Ran akan membacakan suatu dongeng untukmu" "Hore!" teriak Ayumi, Ran kembali berkata "Cerita ini judulnya adalah Legenda kupu-kupu emas, tokoh utamanya Aku dan Shinichi saja yaa" Ayumi tersenyum sambil berkata "Baiklah kak!", Ranpun mulai bercerita:

"Pada suau hari, hiduplah seorang putri kerajaan bernama Sonoko Suzuki, dia adalah putri kerajaan Suzuki. Dia adalah putri yang jahat, suka menyuruh orang, membentak pembantunya, dan lain-lain. Dia punya satu pembantu yang paling dibencinya namanya Ran Mouri yang hidup dengan tidak berkecukupan.. Ran adalah orang yang cantik, baik, suka membanu, penolong. Karena sifatnhya itu dia dibenci oleh putri Sonoko. Pada suatu hari paman putri Sonoko, Jirokichi Suzuki habis pulang dari berkeliling dunia, dia bertemu dengan Sonoko dan berkata "Putri Sonoko.. karena kau umurnya sudah cukup untuk menikah.. Aku, Ayahmu, dan ibumu berencana menikahkanmu dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Kudo yang bernama Shinichi Kudo. Apakah kau mau putri?" Sonoko hanya menjawab "huh! Baiklah.. orangnya seperti apa?" "Ini putri" kata Jirokichi sambil menunjukan foto Shinichi, Ran yang sedang mengepel di dekat Sonoko.. diam2 mengintip foto itu, batinnya berkata "Dia? Dia mau dinikahkan dengan putri Sonoko?.." (Kembali ke Sonoko & Jirokichi) "Waaaa!1 tampan! Tampan! Aku mau!" Sonokopun berteriak kegirangan "Baiklah putri.. aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk kesana untuk menyampaikan kabar itu" Kata Jirokichi, Sonoko yang melihat Ran yang hening melihat foto itu berkata "Apa kamu melihat foto calon suamiku? Sudah sana! Kembali kerja!" sambil mendorong Ran, dan Ran terjatuh, Ran berkata "Ba—baiklah.. nonyaa"

**Kerajaan Kudo:**

"Tuan Yusaku!" teriak seseorang yang menghampiri Yusaku sambil membawa sebuah surat "Ada apa Subaru?" Kata Yusaku yang menyambut anak buahnya itu "Ada surat dari kerajaan Suzuki yang ingin menikahkan Pangeran dengan putri kerajaan Suzuki" Saut anak buah Yusaku, Subaru. Yusakupun berkata "Oh.. Kerajaan Suzuki? Kerajaan yang sejak dulu bekerja sama dengan kerajaan ku ini ya? Hm.. baiklah.., aku akan memanggil Shinichi.." "SHINICHI!" panggil Yusaku , Shinichi yang ada di kamar sambil memandang pemandangan dari jendelapun berkata "Iya.." Yusaku berteriak kembali "Shinichi! Turunlah ke sini!" Shinichipun keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, sesampainya dia berkata "Ada apa ayah?" "Ada surat dari kerajaan Suzuki yang ingin menikahkanmu dengan putri kerajaan disana" Kata yusaku "hah? Putri itu? Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya mau menikah dengan gadis yang waktu itu menyelamatkan hidupku!"

**FLASHBACK:**

Disini sedang hujan deras, Shinichi yang sedang berlari disamping sebuah jurang pun terpleset, Ran yang sedang ingin pulang ke rumah melihat Shinichi yang terjatuh, spontan Ran langsung kesana. Disana Shinichi sedang berpegangan dengan sebuah batang pohon sambil berkata "Tolong!" berkali-kali. Ranpun memberi tangannya ke Shinichi, Shinichi memegang tangannya, dan Shinichipun selamat "Terima kasih" Kata Shinichi "Tidak apa2 kok.. sama2" Ran yang membayangkan Sonoko marah2 karena dia tidak pulang berkata "maaf yah! Aku buru2 sampai jumpa" "eh? Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" teriak Shinichi, gadis itu tidsk menjawab

**END FLASHBACK**

Yusaku berkata "tapi, kamukan tidak kenal dengan gadis itu" Shinichi hanya terdiam dan berkata "Baiklah.. aku akan menikah dengannya! Tapi bukan karena aku mencintainya ya!"

Nah! Sampai sini dulu ya ceritanya.. Chapter berikutnya akan ku-update besok kok… akhir cerita, Shinichi sama Sonoko gak nikahkok.. tenang aja :)) Tolong reviewnya ya! Review buat saya menulis!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2: Cinta Lama

Hello minna! Sesuai janjiku hari ini aku update chapter ke 2nya!. Sekarang kita bales review dulu

**Pecinta dc: **hehehe, iya makasih.. saya gak nyangka lho.. ternyata alurnya bagus!

**The Night Barroness: **Jika tuhan mengizinkan.. ibu aku masukin deh di chapter ke 2 ini..

**Legenda Kupu-Kupu Emas**

**Detective Conan ©Aoyama Gosho**

**Legenda Kupu-Kupu Emas ©Shinichi Kudo 44**

**Pairing: **Shinichi x Ran ; (Mungkin) ada Sonoko x Makoto

**Summary: **Aku gak jago bikin Summary -_-

**Warning: Banyak banget **OOC, Typo merajalela, Alur GaJe, Cacat, DLL

**Legenda Kupu-Kupu Emas **

Di kerajaan Kudo, terdengar suara perdebatan antara sang pengeran Shinichi Kudo dengan sang Raja Yusaku Kudo yang memaksakan anaknya menikah dengan puteri kerajaan Suzuki yaitu, Sonoko Suzuki

Karena kehabisan kata-kata Shinichipun mengalah kepada ayahnya dengan berkata "Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan menikah dengan nenek lampir itu! Huh! Ini demi ayah ya.. bukan berarti aku mencintai dia" kata Shinichi dengan muka cemberut "Nah! Gitu dong! Nanti lama-lama kamu juga menyayanginya!" Kata Yusaku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang wanita dari belakang Yusaku "Ada apasih, kok pagi-pagi sudah rebut gini?" Kata seorang wania bernama Yukiko, Ratu dari Raja Yusaku Kudo. "huh.. Ayah tuh bu,.. masa mau maksa nikahin aku sih.." kata Shinichi dengan muka cemberut "oh.. pernikahan itu ya? Kenapa tidak mau? Kau masih menunggu gadis yang menyelamatkanmu dulu itu ya?" kata Yukiko sambil memukul pelan pundak Shinichi "jelas iya.. aku masih menunggu 'Gadis Tanpa Nama' itu.." kata Shinichi sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua, lalu ibunya menghentikannya sambil berkata "yasudah.. kita coba ke kerajaan Suzuki saja yuk!" Kata ibunya seolah menenagkan perasaan anaknya itu, "iya.. iya.." Kata Shinichi malas

"Oi! Shinichi!" teriak seorang pria bernama Yusaku "Ayo berangkat! Kereta kudanya sudah siap!" lanjut Yusaku "Iya iya!b aku segera kesana.." kata Shinichi dengan malas 'huh.. padahalkan aku masih menunggu dan mencari Gadis Tanpa Nama itu.. yah.. tapi atas keinginan kedua orang tuaku ini, ya terpaksa aku menemui nenek lampir tak berperasaan itu -_- huh' batin Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju kereta kudanya. Setelah Shinichi masuk kerea kuda Yusaku langsung memerintahkan Subaru utnuk menjalankan kereta kudanya

Dari kerajaan Kudo ke kerajaan Suzuki jaraknya 77Km ditempuh dengan kereta kuda yang kecepatannya rata-rata 50 km/jam kira-kira membuuhkan waktu 6 jam (kok jadi belajar matematik gini? -_-)

**Kerajaan Suzuki**

"Oh! Raja Yusaku! Selamat datang di kerajaan Suzukiku ini!" teriak seorang pria menyambut kedatangan Raja Yusaku "Oh! Raja Hano! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Yusaku bereriak kepada pria bernama Hano itu sambil memluknya. Di lain pihak Ratu Yukiko berteriak kepada seorang wanita disamping Raja Hano "Aa! Ratu Shizu! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu! Kangen!" Yukiko berteriak sambil menghampiri seorang wanita bernama Shizu "aa! Ratu Yuki!" kata Shizu sambil berpelukan dan cipika-cipiki yang biasa dilakukan perempuan. Di lain pihak lagi tampak Shinichi yang cemberut sambil memperhatikan kerajaan itu.. 'huh.. ternyata ada juga yang namanya mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan' bain Shinichi. Tiba2 muncul seorang wanita dari belakang Shinichi dan memeluknya sambil berkata "aaa! Shin-chan! My calon suami!" ternyata itu adalah putri Sonoko. Sambil melepas pelukan Sonoko, Shinichi berkata "huh! Apasih? Aku ini bukan calon suamimu!" dengan nada sedikit membentak.

-**Ruang Tamu Kerajaan Suzuki**-

"Bagaimana? Raja Yusaku dan Ratu Yukiko sudah setuju untuk menikahkan anak kalian dengan putri kerajaan kami?" Kata seorang bernama Jirokichi Suzuki. "Aku dan Yukiko sudah setuju.. tapi kayanya Shinichi-kun belum mau menikah dengan putri anda" balas Yusaku, Raja Hano membalas perkataan Yusaku "hm.. Bagaimana kalau PDKT dulu? Biar bisa saling mengenal" Shinichipun memotong pembicaraan dan berkata "aku tidak mau paman.." kata Shinichi sambil cemberut "aku ingin ke toilet dulu, toiletnya dimana?" kata Shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya pelayanpun menjawab "itu, disana ada lorong nanti pangeran terus saja, sesampai di belokan ke dua anda ke belok kiri, disana ada tulisan 'Toilet'" kata seorang pelayan sambil menunjukan jalannya, spontan Shinichi menjawab "oh.. Arigatou Gozaimasu" "douita" kata pelayan. Setelah keluar dari toilet.. Shinichi berjalan, karena banyak pikiran ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seorang wanita "BRUK" terdengar suara jatuh Shinichi dan gadis itu, Shinichi spontan mengatakan "Gomen gomen nona.." setelah melihat wjah gadis itu Shinivhi takjub dan berkata "Kau.. gadis tanpa nama itukan? Yang menyelamatkanku.." wanita itu membalas perkataan Shinichi "gapapa kok… eh? Kita pernah bertemu ya?" kata wanita itu sambil kebingungan "IYAA! Apa kau lupa? Kaukan yang menyelamatkan aku waktu dijursng itu" balas Shinichi seolah meyakinkan gadis itu "Siapa namamu?" kata Shinichi melanjutkan perkataanya, wanita itu membalas perkataanya "Namaku.. Ran Mouri, kamu?" Shinichipun langsung menjawab "Aku Shinichi Kudo!"

Setelah pertemuan disana.. merekapun menjadi akrab, Shinichi yang menolak pernikahan dengan putri Suzuki itu membuat kesempatan Shinichi semakin besar mendapatkan cinta Ran Mouri, pada suatu hari.. Shinichi mengajak ketemuan dengan Ran disebuah taman dekat kerajaan Suzuki. Putri Sonoko yang mendengar kabar itupun iri melihat kedekatan Ran dan Shinichi. Shinichi sudah menyaakan perasaannya kepada Ran, dan Ranpun menerimanya.. Sonoko semakin iri. Lalu Sonokopun pergi ke seorang penyihir terkenal di semua kerajaan, yaitu Nonya Vermouth. Saat itu putri Sonoko pergi ke rumah penyihir Vermouth, dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya "tok tok tok" terdengar suara keukan pintu. Vermouth langsung menjawab "Silakan masuk.." putri Sonoko langsung masuk, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menceritakan masalahnya kepada nyonya Vermouth. "Nyonya.. aku punya seseorang pria yang aku cintai.. tapi ada seorang wanita yang merebut semuanya dariku!" kata Sonoko dengan kesal "Putri.. siapa kedua orang itu?'" kata Vermouth sambil tersenyum "Yang pria bernama Shinichi Kudo.. dan yang wanita bernama Ran Mouei!" Kata Sonoko makin kesal "kau harus cepat membuat mereka terpisah! Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Aku punya banyak!" lanjut Sonoko. "Baiklah.. nyonya.." kata Vermouth sambil menerawang mereka berdua lewat bola krisalnya "zubaza zubazu.. sim salabim!" Kata Vermouth sambil membacakan mantranya Shinichi dan Ran yang sedang berdua disana tiba2 saja Shinichi tertidur, setelah Shinichi tertidur, Ranpun berubah wujud menjadi sebuah kupu2 emas, Ran yang menjadi kupu2 itu terbang tertiup angin dan tidak sadar, setelah bangun ia ternyata ada di sebuah rumah.. keadaanya sangat rusak dia bingung dan dia juga kaget melihat wujudnya itu.. lalu daang seorang wanita "oh.. kupu2 itu sudah sadar ya?" wanita itu langsung member madu kepada kupu2 itu, spontan Ran yang lapar langsung memakan itu "enak!" kata Ran, wanita itu kaget karena kupu2 itu bisa bicara.. lalu Ran berkata "Namaku Ran Mouri, anda siapa?" walaupun kaget, wanita iu menjawab "na—namaku Eri Kisaki" Ranpun menceritakan semua masalahnya ke wanita bernama Eri Kisaki itu

Di lain pihak Shinichi yyang bangun dari ketidak sadarannya bingung karena Ran tidak ada disampingnya ia pun mencari ke kerajaan Suzuki dan tidak ada.. Shinichipun panic karena wanita yang dicintainya itu tidak ada disampingnya

Setelah berbulan-bulan Shinichi sampai disebuah kampong kecil bernama Kampung Kisaki.

Di lain pihak Sonoko kembali mengunjugi Vermouth, kata Vermouth sihir itu abadi dan tak bisa di lepas, Sonoko semakin senang

(Kembali ke Shinichi)

Setelah beranya-tanya ternyata Shinichi bertemu serang bernama Eri Kisaki dan Eri itu membawa Shinichi ke kupu-kupu bernama Ran Mouri. Eri menceritakan semuanya ke Shinichi, Shinichipun sedih. Ran berada di atas telapak tangsn Shinichi. Shinichipun menangis.. air mata Shinichi itu membasahi tubuh Ran, karena kekuatan cinta mereka yang sanga kuat ternyata Ran hampit berubah ke wujud aslinya.

Vermouth yang measakan keanehan tiba2 berteriak "TIDAKK!" Sonoko yang ada disana terkejut dsn berkata "ada apa nyonya?" sambil panic, Vermouth menjawab "Sihirnya.. sihirnya hampir lepas!"

Di lain pihak, karena kekuatan cinta mereka sangat besar Ranpun kembali ke wujud semula, sedangkan di rumah penyihir itu terdengar suara ledakan "BOOM!" ternyata disana sihirnya meledak dan membuat Vermouth dan putri Sonoko mati.

Shinichi dan Ranpun Sling berpelukan

Sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu, Ran dan Shinichipun menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa ada yang menghalangi cinta mereka"

Nah! Habis deh cerotanya.. gimana? Bagus gak?

Tolong reviewnya ya! Arigaou bgozaimasu, jaa nee


End file.
